Un spectacle nocturne en ta compagnie
by Tempymeune
Summary: /i\ SPOILER Chapitre 42. Un petit OS sur Reiner et un ptit peu Conny avec une petite ballade nocturne, leur sommeil étant perturbé l'un avec ses problèmes, l'autre par des traumatismes impossibles à effacer.


Bonjour, bonsoir !

Eh oui, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté, et je m'en excuse. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas d'idée et que j'ai clairement perdu toute inspiration pour ma fic'.

Je reviens aujourd'hui pour un petit OS de SNK sur Reiner et Conny. :3 J'en profite pour remercier une amie, Linkette_, pour son potit dessin, un grand merci à elle. 3

 **Attention !** **Du spoil est présent ! Si vous n'aimez pas être spoilé et que vous n'avez pas lu jusqu'au chapitre 42, je vous déconseille de lire. Vous êtes prévenus. ~**

Bref, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira, les personnages appartiennent Hajime Isayama-sensei, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

Des petits pas résonnèrent doucement à l'intérieur du gigantesque Mur, au cœur d'une belle nuit étoilée. Ces pas avançaient lentement, s'écartant progressivement d'un bâtiment qui semblait appartenir au Bataillon d'Exploration, et au même rythme d'une simple ballade. Qui n'appréciait pas l'agréable fraîcheur d'une sortie nocturne ? Et ce silence … Il était tellement différent de ces journées bien chargées, de ces hurlements de terreur, de souffrance, durant les journées sanglantes où les Titans s'amusaient avec la faible et fragile créature qu'était l'être humain. Il était apaisant, et pourtant si insupportable à ses oreilles. Après tout, n'était-ce pas de sa faute si ce calme que chérissaient tant les humains avait disparu si brutalement ? En grande partie oui, ou plutôt complètement, il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher le drame, bien au contraire. Avait-il des regrets ? Absolument pas. Ç'avait été inévitable ...

Les pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et les étoiles, aidées de la lune, éclairèrent légèrement la silhouette d'un jeune soldat du Bataillon, cachée dans l'ombre quelques instants plutôt. Reiner, car c'était son nom, contemplait ce paysage nocturne et lumineux qui s'offrait à lui, sans dire un mot, et avec un visage assombri. A vrai dire, il était sorti dehors avec comme objectif de se changer les idées. En ce moment, il dormait mal, et ne savait plus quoi penser. Quelque chose le perturbait. Craignait-il que ses camarades découvrent sa véritable identité ? Pourtant, il jouait son rôle à merveille ! Tellement bien que, parfois, l'idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir un véritable soldat lui sortait de la tête, il ne voulait même plus y penser pour le moment. Alors, quoi ? Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter sur ce sujet. Alors, pourquoi ? La réponse était bien trop difficile à trouver. Par soi-même, du moins. Il se contenta simplement de laisser échapper un soupir, continuer à se creuser ainsi les méninges pour ce genre de choses ne lui apporterait rien au final. De toute manière, il n'avait pas interrompu sa nuit pour finir par attraper une vilaine migraine.

Sans un bruit, le blond s'assit sur l'herbe humidifiée par la fraîcheur de la nuit, et ramena ses genoux contre lui, tout en posant sa tête dessus. Son regard balaya tout ce qui se trouvait face à lui et s'arrêta sur cet énorme Mur qui les séparait tous d'un monde que chacun rêvait d'en connaître les limites. Mais surtout des Titans. Malgré la tragédie qui s'était déroulée quelques années plus tôt, peu de personnes parmi les civils s'étaient déjà retrouvées à face à un véritable Titan, et ceux qui ont survécu gardaient sans doute un profond traumatisme de cette expérience. Enfin … Ils finiraient bien par tous mourir un jour, et ce mur n'était pas aussi solide qu'ils le pensaient. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'ils se laissaient faire.

Ses yeux se redirigèrent à nouveau sur les étoiles. Elles étaient si minuscules vu d'ici, mais ils apparaissaient sans doute encore plus petits par rapport à elles. Et leur lumière était splendide ! Ces astres étaient si beaux et mystérieux à la fois quand on s'y attardait dessus, c'en serait presque fascinant. Si petites, et si lointaines … Si ...

 **« Alors comme ça, tu t'intéresses aux étoiles ? »**

Cette interrogation fut suivie d'un petit rire. Machinalement, Reiner retourna sa tête dans la direction de cette voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement, et aperçut sans surprise Conny, un magnifique sourire flottant sur son visage. Peu après ses paroles, l'intéressé rejoignit son ami au sol et posa ses mains vers l'arrière pour mieux apprécier la douce fraîcheur. Reiner fut assez étonné de le voir debout à une heure pareille, néanmoins, il se contenta de lui sourire en retour, penchant légèrement la tête à cause de la petite taille de celui-ci. Pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche, comme s'il craignait de briser encore une fois cet agréable silence, il préféra simplement continuer son observation étoilée.

Cependant, l'autre petit soldat sembla ne pas autant apprécier ce calme et se permit de lancer la conversation, ou plutôt essaya une nouvelle fois.

 **« Moi aussi, il m'arrive de les fixer longuement, je le faisais souvent chez moi, quand il ne faisait pas trop froid, d'ailleurs. Elles m'ont toujours permis de me détendre. J'arrivais à oublier n'importe lesquels de mes problèmes dès que je posais mes yeux sur elles. Enfin, je ne le faisais pas tant que ça, au final, ahah … En ce moment, je pensais même que je n'en aurais plus l'occasion. Peut-être que je ne le pourrais plus jamais dans les jours qui suivent ... »**

A ces mots, Conny se tut, légèrement attristé et effrayé rien qu'à cette pensée obscure, ses mains se crispèrent. Reiner reposa un regard sur lui et frotta doucement les très courts cheveux de son ami d'un geste réconfortant. Il était très mignon avec son petit air triste maintenant, mais le blond ne pouvait s'empêchait d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il pourrait mourir à n'importe quel moment. La mort était tellement imprévisible. Reiner se surprit même à vouloir le protéger, ce qui était totalement contraire aux objectifs qu'il s'était fixé. Enfin, il pouvait sans doute se permettre d'avoir ce type de pensées tant qu'il était un soldat. Il le regarda avec une légère douceur.

 **« Ne pense pas à ça, l'important est que tu puisses le faire maintenant. Et au pire des cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai à ce que tu puisses à nouveau profiter de leur spectacle ! »** déclara-t-il, d'un air confiant, avant de reprendre, gêné, en passant sa main droite sur l'arrière de sa tête : **« Du moins, j'essayerai, ahah ... »**

Conny ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourire chaleureusement à nouveau, il releva une nouvelle fois sa tête vers le ciel sombre et un léger bâillement lui échappa. Il écouta à peine Reiner lorsque celui-ci commença à parler du mystère fascinant qui entourait ses astres lumineux, le sommeil le gagnant peu à peu. Quelle idée aussi de se lever en pleine nuit alors qu'ils avaient tous eu une dure journée … A vrai dire, Conny était beaucoup inquiet à cause des Titans, et certains traumatismes ne voulaient pas partir, et cette fois-ci encore ils étaient venus perturber son sommeil. Mais à cet instant précis, en compagnie de Reiner, il se sentait extrêmement bien, toutes ses pensées négatives s'envolaient rapidement lorsqu'il restait près de lui. Et Morphée commença à lui tendre ses bras.

Au même moment que le blond arrêta son étrange réflexion du soir sur les étoiles, il fut surpris lorsque Conny s'endormit et posa sa tête contre lui. Un long frisson parcourut son échine. Bien que Reiner fut terriblement embarrassé face à cette situation, il ne fit rien, de peur de réveiller le jeune soldat. Malgré lui, le blond ne put s'empêcher de scruter le visage endormi de Conny qui semblait si apaisé. Les battements de son coeur avaient triplé et il était pris d'un étrange sentiment qu'il ne pourrait déchiffrer, les nœuds qui se formèrent dans son ventre semblèrent lier à lui. Que devait-il faire ? Au moindre mouvement il risquait de le réveiller … Quoiqu'il avait l'air profondément endormi désormais. Reiner laissa échapper un soupir avec un petit sourire, c'est fou à quel point il pouvait être adorable lorsqu'il dormait, tout de même.

Hein ? Mais pourquoi ce genre de pensées lui venait à l'esprit comme ça ? Il s'agissait de Conny ! N'importe quoi ...

De longues minutes passèrent avant Reiner ne décidât enfin de passer à l'action. Ou plutôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le corps de son ami commençait à refroidir. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il attrape froid. De toute manière, le soldat commençait à lui-même vraiment fatiguer, autant en profiter pour le ramener. En essayant d'être le moins brutal possible, il porta Conny sur son dos et fit passer ses mains par-dessus ses épaules, puis se remit sur pieds le plus lentement possible. Son faible poids était sans dû à sa petite taille, il n'eut aucun mal à le soulever.

Reiner fit demi-tour et repartit de là où il venait. Avec un peu de chance, tout le monde dormait et personne n'aurait remarqué leur courte absence nocturne. … Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, au pire.

A mesure qu'il avançait, le blond devenait un peu plus nerveux, pour une raison qui restait inconnue pour lui. Il tenta d'ignorer cette sensation qui ne voulait pas le lâcher tant bien que mal. Le temps semblait s'être rafraîchi et pourtant sa température corporelle ne diminuait pas, à se demander sérieusement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ou peu importait après tout, ça finirait bien par partir tout seul. Du moins il l'espérait.

Bien que Reiner eût espéré ne croiser personne, une nouvelle silhouette apparut devant lui, elle semblait l'avoir attendue. Il la reconnut sans peine : Bertholt. Que faisait-il ici ? Le blond ne put cacher son étonnement, mais Bertholt ne laissa rien transparaître de son côté. Le brun se contenta simplement de se diriger vers son ami pour lui murmurer quelques mots après avoir jeté un regard à Conny.

 **« Tu ne devrais pas trop t'attacher aux autres, tu sais … N'oublie pas ce que nous sommes et ce que nous devons faire. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas un soldat, Reiner. Je ne dis pas ça contre toi tu sais ... »**

Bertholt le regarda avec un petit sourire triste et lui tourna le dos pour retourner à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Quant à Reiner, il resta immobile quelques instants sans trop savoir quoi penser. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien voulu vouloir lui dire ? Il ne savait déjà que trop bien tout ça ! … Mais … Son regard se fixa au sol tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Même s'il ne le voulait, pour l'instant, il garderait son rôle de soldat. Il continuerait de protéger tous ses amis, et Conny. Jusqu'au jour où il devrait abandonner ce rôle. Pourtant il était si impressionnant et agréable, être un soldat lui plaisait beaucoup.

Ses yeux se relevèrent, et Reiner regagna l'intérieur à son tour en réadossant Conny. Demain serait aussi une dure journée.


End file.
